Don't hurt me
by Fatepaw
Summary: Warrior Honeypaw X Spiderleg They have always spent time together, but he picked someone else when she was promised to be his mate. Honeypaw is talking with Spiderleg and finds out why he mated with Daisy.


((I HATE Daisy, but love HoneyXSpider. Stupid Spiderleg having kits with Daisy. I mean WTH Spiderleg?!?!!))

A pair of blue eyes watched the black tom enter the nursery with a frown on his face. His eyes were glazed over with a false happiness. The blue eyes couldn't see this though, and felt a thread of jealously. That black tom promised her that she would be the one to carry his kits when she became a warrior, but he didn't follow through. He ran off with some freeloader and thus Daisy was the one having his kits. She looked over to her left to see Lionpaw staring at her with his golden hues. Lashing her tail, she greeted him with the nod of her head, then looked back to the nursery.

Squeals came from the place as Spiderleg entered to see his mate. The pale tabby growled in annoyance those were suppose to be her calls and purring from there, not the kittypet's. How could have Spiderleg done this to her? Of course she had flirted with Lionpaw once or twice, but it was so subtle that it couldn't matter that much to the black tom. Blue eyes casted down at the thought. He had always been hot-headed when it came to serious things. Oh what had she done to upset been so much that their whole destiny was shattered?

Smokey eyes heard whining from the nursery again and a burning desire to run came over her. She couldn't face the tom again for today. Lifting herself from the ground, she made her way towards the cliffs and leaped to each one until she was to the top and Spiderleg was just leaving the kit place. Her eyes flashed with despair and charged off towards the Sky Oak. It was not her place to be watching over Spiderleg. That was Daisy's job now, not another warrior's how ever much she loved him.

Soon the tabby warrior came to a stop seeing she had reached the tallest tree in the territory. Tears came to her eyes as she sat at the roots of the Sky Oak. This was one of the many places she could find peace at and grieve about her losses. The warrior turned to look up through the tree branches and to the dusk sky. 'It's not my place anymore.' She reminded herself. The tears came harder as she told herself that. No more could she rest beside her beloved, play with moss balls, or lay in the sun with. No more... A loud snap of a twig made her stop, and her head turn to it.

Standing only a foxlength away was her beloved. Her eyes widened seeing him look at her with sorrow. "No," She breathed. "Don't hurt me again." The warrior mewed in a whisper. Closing her eyes, she wished for this to be all a dream and that she would be by Spiderleg's side again and Daisy had never entered the clan. Another tear came down her cheek, but instand of it falling to the ground she felt a tongue go over her cheek. In an instant her eyes flickered open and the black tom watching her with regret and love. This wasn't a dream like she hoped. "Please just go away." She meowed weakly as he licked her cheek again.

"Honeypetal," His rough voice spoke. "I never meant for this to happen to us...It's just-" Spiderleg looked away from the pale tabby she-cat. The tabby blinked. What had it been then? "Daisy was messing with the herbs one time and made me eat a lot of catnip and after that I couldn't control my actions, but afterward Daisy said she was having my kits... ((You know how cats can be with catnip it's like a drug to them, so I'm guessing that this is how he knocked up Daisy) I couldn't leave her, they are my kits I had to live with it." He tried to make it sound like an accident. She just blinked again in response. "I never wanted to hurt you, Honeypetal, so I'm sorry." Spiderleg mewed in a low voice, then licked her other cheek as the tears stopped.

"I'm sorry too..." Honeypetal whispered regaining her voice and thoughts. "Spiderleg, I love you still, but you picked that kittypet over me, so you'll just have to deal with it until the kits are warriors for us to be together if I'm still open that is." She mewed mysteriously. Of course she would always be open until the day Spiderleg came back to her, so she would wait for that day no matter what ranking tom wanted her. The pale tabby rubbed her face up against his, and purred in delight. If only they could stay like this forever. Then the tom's rough purr joined her's soon afterwards. Her body went to his side and wrapped her tail with his. They stayed like that until the moon was shining up in the sky and no one would be awake to see them enter the camp together.


End file.
